1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication device, a wireless communication method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recoding medium storing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in communication using Wi-Fi (hereinafter referred to as “Wi-Fi communication”), Wi-Fi Direct (also called Wi-Fi P2P), which is a protocol that enables two wireless communication devices to directly communicate with each other without requiring an access point, is known. Wi-Fi Direct enables communication between two wireless communication devices, for example, by the following procedure (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,036,639).
In Wi-Fi Direct, two wireless communication devices find each other by sending and receiving beacons (find phase). Then, the two wireless communication devices decide roles, that is, a group owner (also called “GO”) and a client (also called “CL”). Then, the two wireless communication devices exchange information for forming a group and execute Wi-Fi Protected Setup (WPS) so as to share an authentication key (group formation procedure (phase)). Then, one of the wireless communication devices which serves as a GO and the other wireless communication device which serves as a CL execute Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA) and the CL participates in a group formed by the GO (operational phase). According to this procedure, data communication can be performed between the wireless communication device serving as the GO and the wireless communication device serving as the CL.
As a communication system other than Wi-Fi communication, wireless communication using Wireless Gigabit (WiGig), which is a wireless communication standard protocol, or using IEEE802.11ad (hereinafter such communication will be referred to as “WiGig communication”) is known (see, for example, IEEE Std 802. 11ad-2012). By using a millimeter 60 GHz band, in WiGig communication, a greater amount of data can be sent and received more speedily than in Wi-Fi communication.